Les larmes d'Yavanna
by Caellestis
Summary: Suite à la mort de ses plus précieux amis, Bilbo Baggins est dévasté par la tristesse. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et elles continuèrent ainsi durant les 7 mois nécessaire à son trajet retour. Mais d'autres larmes faisaient écho aux siennes. Celle d'Yavanna. Et les larmes divines lui permirent de réparer ce qui avait été brisé, grâce à une seconde chance inespéré. TimeTravel.
1. Prologue - Retour de quête

**Note début** : Attention ! Cette fanfiction est une histoire mettant en scène des relations entre hommes (Bilbo/Thorin) et entre membres d'une même famille (Kíli/Fíli). Si vous n'aimez pas, n'appréciez pas ou tout simplement n'êtes pas intéressé par ce genre d'histoire, je vous invite à cesser votre lecture et partir à la recherche de fanfictions qui correspondraient plus à vos goûts. Rien ne m'appartient. _The Hobbit_ (et plus généralement la Terre du Milieu) est la propriété de Tolkien. Je n'ai aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit à publier cette fanfiction si ce n'est le plaisir de partager mon imagination. Sur cette note -pas vraiment intéressante- je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

** Prologue - Retour de quête**

Bilbo était parti. Sans saluer ses compagnons de voyage, sans un regard en arrière, sans prévenir Gandalf qui, la veille, lui avait proposé de faire le voyage en sa compagnie. Il était parti comme un voleur, comme un cambrioleur.

Il était passé rapidement à Dale où il demanda un poney à Bard. Celui-ci accepta de bon cœur, touché par la tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux du Hobbit. Bilbo avait alors chargé les deux coffres de trésor qu'il avait reçu. Il aurait préféré ne pas les prendre mais les nains avaient tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur ni la force de protester très longtemps.

Les deux coffres n'étaient pas les seuls souvenirs qu'il ramenait de son voyage. Sting était fièrement accrochée à sa ceinture. L'anneau doré qu'il avait trouvé dans les cavernes des montagnes brumeuses était caché dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Un bouclier nain et quelques armes étaient attachés dans son dos, souvenirs offert par les nains. Et surtout, la cotte de mailles en Mithril offert par Thorin lui-même était bien en place sous sa chemise.

Dès qu'il passât les portes de Dale pour entamer son voyages retour, les larmes qu'il peinait à contenir finirent par rouler le long de ses joues. Sa gorge fut déchirée par un sanglot bruyant alors que son poney avançait calmement. Il avait bien fait de partir avant que Gandalf ne l'accompagne de force. Il n'aurait pas pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Sa tristesse était trop grande pour qu'il puisse supporter la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Mort. Ils étaient tous mort. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Kíli, Fíli… Thorin. Pire, le roi sous la montagne avait rendu son dernier souffle dans ses bras et le Hobbit n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait rien dit, la gorge nouée par le chagrin. Il le regrettait à présent. Lorsque Thorin lui avait demandé pardon il n'avait rien dit. Pardon pour ses erreurs, pour l'avoir rejeté, pour l'avoir bannit. Bilbo s'était retrouvé incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, de répondre à ses excuses. De lui affirmer qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu. De lui offrir le pardon que le nain demandait, couché sur le sol… mourant.

Un énième sanglot lui déchira la voix. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Thorin était mort sans savoir qu'il avait été pardonné… sans savoir qu'il avait été aimé. Pour cela aussi, l'ancien cambrioleur s'en voulait terriblement. Ne pas avoir avoué au nain ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais peu importe. Il était trop tard à présent. A l'heure qu'il était, le roi d'Erebor était surement enfermé dans un caveau au plus profond de la montagne solitaire avec son épée elfique et l'Arkenston, la pierre maudite.

Les larmes ne cessèrent jamais de couler. Tout le long de son voyage retour, pendant les 7 mois nécessaire pour rejoindre La Comté, son visage était inondé de perles salées. Même lorsqu'il fit une pause à Rivendell pour se reposer. Même lorsque les elfes tentèrent de le consoler, même lorsqu'il retrouva Myrtille dans les écuries d'Elrond. Ce vaillant poney parvint tout de même à lui arracher un sourire à travers ses larmes mais elles ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

Il était maintenant aux frontières de La Comté. Il allait retrouver Cul-de-Sac, son chez lui, son foyer. Mais cette constatation ne fit qu'augmenter ses pleurs. Il avait affirmé à Thorin, après les aventures avec les Gobelins, qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver son foyer. Il avait menti finalement. Thorin ne verrait jamais Erebor renaître de ses cendres. Ni Fíli… Ni Kíli…

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'Hobbiton, une pluie torrentielle fit écho à ses larmes. Fatigué, Bilbo ne remarqua pas que la pluie semblait tomber exclusivement sur lui. Ni qu'elle était tiède et salé comme les larmes qui continuaient inlassablement de mouiller ses joues creuses. Peut-être avait-il oublié de manger une ou deux fois… peut-être plus. Comment aurait-il pu avoir de l'appétit alors qu'il avait tant de regrets ? Alors qu'il suppliait le ciel de lui accorder une autre chance. Alors qu'il souhaitait que l'aventure n'ait jamais eu lieu. Alors qu'il souhaitait tout recommencer.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il atteint Cul-de-Sac. Il libéra Myrtille dans son grand jardin étrangement bien entretenu malgré son absence et entra chez lui rapidement. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires, et se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre principale. Il s'effondra sur le matelas et pleura encore un long moment avant de finalement s'endormir d'épuisement sans remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose sonnait faux dans le luxueux trou qui était le sien. Comme si rien n'avait changé ou même bougé. Pas un grain de poussière ne souillait les meubles, un léger feu crépitait dans la cheminé, les fleurs en pot présente un peu partout dans la maison étaient en parfaite santé. Aucunes n'étaient fanées malgré les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ du Hobbit. Comme si quelqu'un s'en était occupé… comme si le Hobbit n'était jamais parti.

Dans un lieu, à la fois proche et infiniment loin de Cul-de-Sac, deux mains calleuses vinrent essuyer les larmes brillantes qui coulaient sur les joues d'une femme millénaires.

**\- Yavanna…** Souffla une voix masculine. **Qu'a tu fais ?**

L'Aratar habiller de vert se réfugia dans les bras offert de son époux en tentant de faire cesser ses larmes. Elle poussa un soupire de bien être lorsque les bras puissant de Aulë se refermèrent sur son corps encore agité par les sanglots. Comment, elle, la mère de tous les Hobbits, pouvait rester indifférente à la douleur d'un de ses enfants ? Elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait observé. Ce jeune Hobbit tombé éperdument amoureux de l'un des enfants de son époux. Elle l'avait vu heureux dans cette aventure, perdu aussi, en colère parfois… Mais à présent, elle le voyait affligé d'un chagrin si grand qu'elle en avait versé des flots de larmes comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Elle l'avait entendu aussi… Supplier que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Implorer pour avoir la chance de tout recommencer.

Et Yavanna avait pleuré. Elle avait versé de nombreuses larmes pour cet enfant dévasté par la mort d'êtres chers. Des larmes qui avaient fini par atteindre le monde des mortels pour toucher le petit Hobbit… pour lui accorder un souhait.

**\- J'ai accédé à sa demande.** Répondis la femme.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au Hobbit endormit avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, bercée par les caresses de son amant. Aulë observait également le semi-homme alors qu'il passait ses longs doigts dans la chevelure blonde et parsemée de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Il comprenait pourquoi sa femme s'était prise d'affection pour ce jeune Hobbit en particulier. Il était le premier de sa race à tomber amoureux d'un nain. Yavanna voyait en lui tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son époux. Le symbole était fort. Un Hobbit, création d'Yavanna, tombant amoureux d'un nain, création d'Aulë.

Le forgeron finit par soupirer. Il allait devoir expliquer à Eru comment un semi-homme était parvenu à remonter le temps… Aulë savait que le créateur du monde ne serait pas heureux de cette nouvelle. Bien qu'au vue de son omniscience, il était surement déjà au courant. Il eut également une pensée pour Vaïrë, la Valar qui tissait les événements de la Terre du milieu. Elle non plus n'allait pas être ravie. Elle appréciait peu devoir recommencer un travail qu'elle avait déjà terminé.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce qui était fait était fait. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa femme. Il se demanda même s'il en fut capable un jour.

**\- Bilbo Baggins…** Murmura le Valar. **Une autre aventure t'attend. Il ne tient qu'à toi de la rendre différente de la première. Ne gâche pas le présent de mon épouse.**

**.**

**.**

**P'tit note** : Bien le bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fiction sur _The Hobbit_. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait peu de fiction qui traitaient de voyage temporel (du moins en français). J'avais donc envie d'y mettre un peu du mien. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Bonne journée !

**PS** : Si vous avez des bonnes fictions Time-travel, n'hésitez pas à me les conseiller.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une chance inespérée

**Note début** : Attention ! Cette fanficion est une histoire mettant en scène des relations entre hommes (Bilbo/Thorin) et entre membres d'une même famille (Kili/Fili). Si vous n'aimez pas, n'appréciez pas ou tout simplement n'êtes pas intéressé par ce genre d'histoire, je vous invite à cesser votre lecture et partir à la recherche de fanfictions qui correspondraient plus à vos goûts. Rien ne m'appartient. The Hobbit (et plus généralement la Terre du milieu) est la propriété de Tolkien. Je n'ai aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit à publier cette fanfictions si ce n'est le plaisir de partager mon imagination. Sur cette note -pas vraiment intéressante-, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 - Une chance inespérée**

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Bilbo Baggins sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il fit le tour de son trou avant de finalement comprendre.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était là. Comme si il n'était parti qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Il s'était pourtant attendu à de nombreuses visites où les Hobbits de la Comté lui demandaient des explications sur son départ précipité et son absence de deux ans, mais rien. Pas un seul de ses voisins n'étaient venu le voir. Il s'attendait à retrouver sa maison dans un état pitoyable. Il s'attendait à ce que quelques meubles et porcelaines manquent à l'appel. Nul doute que Lobelia Sackville-Baggins s'était fait un plaisir de prendre ce qu'elle désirait durant l'absence prolongée de Bilbo. Mais rien, tout était là et à sa place d'origine. Il s'attendait à une couche de poussière sur les meubles, à une odeur nauséabonde venant de ses 5 réserves dû au fait que la nourriture qu'elles contenaient avait pourri, mais rien non plus. Lorsqu'il y fit un tour, il constat que tous les aliments était encore bon et même frais. Pire, il constata que la réserve numéro 3, celle que les nains avaient pillés lors de leur venu il y a près de deux ans, était pleine. Quelqu'un vivait-il ici pendant son absence ?! Il s'attendait aussi à voir sa boite aux lettres déborder de courrier mais elle ne contenait que deux lettres.

L'une d'un cousin éloigné l'informant qu'il déménageait avec sa famille à Bree et qu'il apprécierait beaucoup que Bilbo vienne à sa crémaillère. L'autre venait de Drogo, l'un de ses cousins les plus proches. Bilbo et lui avaient pris l'habitude, depuis de nombreuses années, de s'écrire des lettres toutes les semaines, racontant les différents évènements de leur vie.

Le hobbit était pétrifié. Les larmes qui continuaient de couler depuis qu'il s'était réveillé venaient de cesser, enfin. Il était bien trop stupéfié pour penser à sa tristesse. Ces lettres… il les connaissait déjà. La crémaillère de son cousin était prévue pour le 16 avril de l'année 2941 du troisième âge, soit 10 jours avant le début de son aventure avec les nains. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette lettre car il y avait déjà répondu, il avait même assisté à la crémaillère ! Il ouvrit la seconde lettre en vitesse pour constater que l'étrange phénomène se répétait. Drogo lui parlait de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. La quatrième, et dernière, semaine du mois de Mars !

**\- Impossible !** S'exclama Bilbo en courant vers l'intérieur de sa maison. Il se précipita dans la cuisine où il attrapa le calendrier. En toute logique, celui-ci devrait afficher la date du 26 avril 2941, date à laquelle il était partit a l'aventure.

3 Avril 2941 TA.

Bilbo fixa le calendrier pendant encore un long moment. N'osant y croire. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi cela était-il possible ? Il avait remonté le temps, si bien qui lui restait 23 jours avant l'arrivée de Gandalf et des nains.

Bilbo éclata de rire. Il ria si fort qu'il en eu mal à l'estomac. Il riait si fort qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'un sanglot se mélangea a son rire et lorsque les larmes tombèrent au sol. Il ne tenait plus debout. Il s'accroupi sur le sol de la cuisine. Se tenant la tête qui commençait à lui tourner alors que son rire et ses larmes redoublait. Si un de ses voisins le voyait ainsi, nul doute qu'il s'inquiéterait profondément pour la santé mental du blond. Lui-même s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Il devenait fou. Il était fou.

Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus du tout et il s'effondra au sol encore secouer par ses rires et ses sanglots.

Deux ans de sa vie. Deux ans de sa vie partie en fumé. Disparu. Comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser aller à la folie était Sting qu'il parvenait à voir à travers ses larmes. Le poignard elfique reposait non loin de l'entré avec tous les souvenirs de son aventure. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle avait eu lieu, non ? Alors pourquoi le calendrier indiquait la mauvaise date ? Pourquoi sa maison n'avait pas subit le moindre changement ? Pourquoi ses voisins ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son absence de deux ans ? Que se passait-il, bon sang ?!

Il lui fallut de nombreuses heures pour se calmer. Et une ou deux de plus pour se relever. Peut-être était-ce une blague ? Mais qui pourrais lui faire une blague aussi cruelle ? Il fila dans sa salle de bain et tenta de se rendre présentable. Il remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup maigri mais peu importe, il s'occuperait de ce détail plus tard.

Dès qu'il fut près, il s'empressa de quitter Cul-de-Sac pour se rendre au marché. Les Hobbits qu'il croisa le saluèrent avec autant de respect que lorsqu'il était parti. Lui qui pensait que les autres habitants de Hobbiton le verraient comme un paria à son retour. Il interrogea le vendeur de choux en toute innocence sur la date du jour.

**\- Nous sommes le 4 Avril, bien sûr ! Allez-vous bien, monsieur Baggins ? Vous avez une mine affreuse !**

**\- Je… Oui… je vais bien… enfin, un peu mieux. J'ai été… heu… malade toute la nuit**… Inventa-t-il difficilement.

**\- Oh vraiment ? Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement dans ce cas !** Sourit le marchand avant de servir une jeune Hobbit qui souhaitait acheter plusieurs choux. De très bonne qualité d'ailleurs.

Bilbo s'éloigna et l'après-midi continua ainsi. Il interrogea plusieurs marchands et même quelques clients sur la date du jour et tous lui donnèrent la même réponse. 4 Avril 2941.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le soir même. Il éclata en sanglot une fois de plus. Mais contrairement au 7 mois précédant, ce n'était pas vraiment des larmes de tristesse. Du moins, pas entièrement. C'était des larmes de soulagement. Parce qu'il avait compris maintenant.

Par il ne savait quel miracle, il avait remonté le temps avant son aventure. Ce qui signifiait que Kili et Fili était en vie, ce qui signifiait que Thorin était en vie. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une autre chance. Une chance miraculeuse et inespérée. Et il n'allait pas la gâcher. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à faire une liste de toutes les choses qu'il devait faire avant l'arrivée de Gandalf.

Il n'avait pas besoin de trouver des vêtements de voyages, ni des armes. Tous ses souvenirs de sa première chance se trouvaient dans le vestibule. En revanche, il devait s'entrainer. Hors de question d'être un poids, une fois de plus.

Il fallait qu'il prenne des dispositions quant à l'avenir de sa maison durant son voyage. Il décida de confier la gestion de ses terres et de sa maison à son cousin Drogo en qui il avait toute confiance. Bilbo nota dans un coin de parchemin qu'il fallait absolument prévenir son cousin du danger que représentait Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Cette femme ne devait pas s'approcher de chez lui. Il nota aussi qu'il devait écrire son testament. Juste au cas où. Après tout, rien ne garantirait sa survie dans cette deuxième chance. Il comptait bien sauver la ligné de Durin, peu importe le prix à payer pour cela.

Bilbo se coucha tard ce soir-là. Des pensées plein la tête mais cette nuit fut la plus reposante qu'il eut depuis près d'une demi-année.

Le lendemain, il s'attaqua à la rédaction des différentes lettres qu'il avait à faire. Il commença par celle de Drogo, lui expliquant son attention de partir à l'aventure comme sa mère avant lui et les responsabilités qu'il lui confiait. Le testament ne fut pas difficile à écrire, n'ayant aucun héritier, il décida que l'entièreté de ses biens irait à son cousin et à la femme de celui-ci. Il écrivit également une lettre au vieux Took. Etant son grand père mais aussi le chef d'Hobbiton, le vieil homme avait droit à des explications sur la future disparition de son petit-fils préféré.

L'après-midi, il fouilla les vieilles affaires de sa mère stocké dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de sa maison. Il y trouva quelques objets intéressant. Un sac bien plus pratique que celui qu'il avait emporté la première fois, un carquois, des flèches semblant elfique et un arc. Peut-être pourrait-il s'entrainer à l'arc ? Sa mère le lui avait enseigné lorsqu'il était jeune. Mais après plusieurs heures d'entrainement dans son jardin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il était d'une nullité absolue !

Il grogna de désespoir et attrapa une flèche avant de la lancer à main nu sur la cible, de colère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi nul ?! Lorsqu'il entendu le bruit caractéristique d'une flèche se fichant dans la cible, il tourna la tête vers cette dernière pour constater que la seule flèche qui l'avait atteint était celle qu'il avait lancé à bout de bras. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les Valar se moquaient de lui, ce n'était pas possible. Puis il empoigna une autre flèche et visa la cible sans se servir de l'arc. Une fois de plus, celle-ci se planta dans la cible.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que la première n'était pas un coup de chance finalement.

Mais lancer des flèches n'était pas facile. Il partit en direction de sa cuisine pour prendre des couteaux et retourna devant la cible. Chaque couteau qu'il lançait atteignait l'objectif. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait toujours été doué au lancé, bien que lorsqu'il était plus jeune il s'agissait seulement de lancer des cailloux sur tout ce qui croisait sa route. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce temps que les petits animaux qui vivait dans La Comté s'enfuyaient rapidement dès que le hobbit avait le malheur de ramasser une pierre sur le sol.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il rentra chez lui et se fit un copieux diné. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et maintenant qu'il allait un peu mieux mentalement, il se devait de palier à ce manque.

Les 23 jours qui le séparait de l'arrivé de Gandalf passèrent assez rapidement. Deux jours avant son arrivé, le Hobbit commença à préparer la liste des ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour préparer le festin de rois qu'il comptait servir à ses amis nains.

Le jour J, Bilbo était dans son jardin, fumant la meilleure herbe à pipe qu'il possédait. Il était à la fois impatient et terrorisé à l'idée de voir le vieux magicien. Pire encore, à l'idée de retrouver ses compagnons de voyage. Et surtout Kili, Fili et Thorin. Les yeux fermé, il imagina les différents scénarios qui pourraient se passer lors du repas. Ce qu'il pourrait changer pour faire bonne impression auprès des nains, auprès de Thorin. Malgré les nombreuses pensées qui asseyaient son esprit, il entendit parfaitement des pas lents s'approcher de lui. Il reconnut la démarche de Gandalf en grande partie grâce au bâton de marche -ou sceptre magique pour ce qu'il en savait- qui frappait le sol à rythme régulier.

Le Hobbit fit tout ce qu'il put pour garder son calme. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux, constater que ce n'était pas un rêve, hurler la vérité au pauvre magicien qui ne s'y attendrait pas le moins du monde. Crier qu'il fallait sauver Thorin, Kili et Fili. Mais il parvint à garder ses émotions pour lui bien que la tâche fut ardue.

Lorsque le soleil qui caressait son visage fut masqué par la présence du vieil homme devant lui, Bilbo pensant que c'était le bon moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer pendant quelques secondes. N'osant croire que sa chance inespérée était bien réelle. Il en avait douté pendant les 23 jours qui le séparaient de la date fatidique. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait Gandalf, le doute n'était plus permis.

**\- Bonjour !** Lança joyeusement le hobbit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être joyeux en ce jour béni de seconde chance. Mais sa bonne humeur disparue un peu. Il avait presque oublié à quel point le magicien pouvait être agaçant quand il le voulait.

**\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Me souhaitez-vous le bon jour ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ?**

Bilbon le fixa un peu plus. Encore aujourd'hui il se demandait pourquoi le magicien ne pouvait pas simplement lui rendre son salut.

**\- Ou alors vous voulez dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ? Ou, tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon ?**

Le Hobbit s'empêcha de soupirer avant qu'un sourire amusée ne prenne place sur son visage. Il était heureux de retrouver Gandalf. Le Gandalf d'avant la quête.

**\- Tout cela à la fois. Puis-je vous aidez ? Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu ici, maitre Gandalf.**

Les sourcils broussailleux de l'homme se haussèrent. Ainsi le Hobbit se souvenait de lui ?

**\- C'est ce que nous verrons…** Fit mystérieusement le magicien. **Je suis étonné que vous vous souveniez de moi, pour tout vous avouez.**

**\- Comment oublier les incroyables feux d'artifices que vous faisiez lors du solstice d'été ? Les histoires d'aventure que vous racontiez aux jeunes Hobbits lorsque vous étiez de passage sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire.**

Et c'était vrai… bien que la première fois il eut du mal à s'en souvenir.

**\- Oh, oh !** Sourit le magicien. **Je vois que vous vous souvenez bien de moi.**

Cela lui faisait plaisir que le fils de Belladonna Took se souvienne ainsi de lui malgré les 29 années qui les séparaient de sa dernière visite.

**\- Et bien, mon cher Bilbo Baggins, sachez que je me souviens de vous également. Je me souviens de ce petit Hobbits qui rêvait d'aventure et qui courrait à travers la forêt a la recherche des Elfes et qui ne rentrait chez lui qu'à la nuit tombé. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?**

**\- Hum… Une aventure dites-vous** ? Fit Bilbo pour se laisser le temps de contenir cette folle hystérie qui menaçait de le faire sauter sur place. **Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'aimerais savoir en quoi consiste cette aventure, avant tout.**

**\- Je suis malheureusement attendu, je doute avoir le temps de tout vous expliquer.**

**\- C'est fort dommage.** Soupira le hobbit. **Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi pour le diner ? Ainsi vous pourrez m'expliquer de quoi il retourne plus en détail.**

**\- Mon cher Bilbo, vous lisez dans mes pensées.** Sourit le magicien en s'éloignant. **Je viendrais donc pour le diner.**

**\- Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres invités ?**

Le magicien se tourna vers lui, cette fois, assez curieux. Le hobbit avait-il un instinct hors du commun ou lisait-il réellement dans les pensées ?

**\- Il est possible que d'autres personne m'accompagne, en effet.**

**\- Combien seront-elles ?**

**\- Hum… 13 ? **Toussota le magicien de peur de voir la proposition tomber à l'eau. Après tout, 13 était un nombre conséquent et le hobbit pouvait prendre peur et annuler.

**\- Dans ce cas, je vais préparer un grand repas.** Dit Bilbo avec un sourire avant de rentré chez lui.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vu, Gandalf contempla la maison encore un moment avant de revenir sur ses pas pour tracer la rune du cambrioleur sur la porte. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le hobbit prenait étrangement bien la nouvelle… Lui qui s'attendait à au moins quelques réserves. Certes il était un Took mais il s'attendait à voir un peu de mentalité Baggins. Il décida de remettre cette question à plus tard. Belladonna Took l'avait étonné plus d'une fois. Son fils pouvait bien faire de même.

Bilbo, lui, s'était laissé glisser le long de la porte. Son cœur battait à un rythme bien trop rapide. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour garder son calme. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de gravure sur la porte il sourit. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il allait recommencer son aventure. Il allait changer les choses. Il allait les sauver ou mourir en essayant. Il se leva soudainement. Il avait encore un festin à préparer après tout. Il fallait aussi qu'il écrive une pancarte à accrocher devant sa porte pour demander à ses futurs invité d'essuyer leurs bottes sur le paillasson.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une réception tant attendue

**Note début** : Attention ! Cette fanficion est une histoire mettant en scène des relations entre hommes (Bilbo/Thorin) et entre membres d'une même famille (Kili/Fili). Si vous n'aimez pas, n'appréciez pas ou tout simplement n'êtes pas intéressé par ce genre d'histoire, je vous invite à cesser votre lecture et partir à la recherche de fanfictions qui correspondraient plus à vos goûts. Rien ne m'appartient. The Hobbit (et plus généralement la Terre du milieu) est la propriété de Tolkien. Je n'ai aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit à publier cette fanfictions si ce n'est le plaisir de partager mon imagination. Sur cette note -pas vraiment intéressante-, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 - Une réception tant attendue.**

Bilbo venait tout juste de sortir les différentes tartes du four lorsque la cloche de la porte résonna mélodieusement. Le hobbit paniqua un peu.

Déjà ?

Il s'empressa de mettre les tartes sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour qu'elles puissent refroidir plus vite et se rendit rapidement près de la porte. Il s'immobilisa devant celle-ci et prit plusieurs inspirations longues et profondes pour se calmer. Puis, il ouvrit enfin la porte avec un sourire. Comme la première fois, Dwalin était le premier nain à arriver chez lui.

**\- Dwalin, pour vous servir.** Le nain s'inclina respectueusement.

**\- Bilbo Baggins, à votre service.** Répondu le hobbit avec une courbette respectueuse.

Il invita rapidement le garde à entrer.

**\- Puis-je-vous débarrasser de votre cape ?** Fit poliment Bilbo.

Dwalin accepta. L'ancien -futur- cambrioleur accrocha la cape à l'un des nombreux porte-manteaux présent dans le vestibule avant d'indiquer le coffre de mariage de sa mère.

**\- Vous pouvez déposer vos armes dans ce coffre, si vous le souhaitez. **

Lorsque le nain s'exécuta, Bilbo l'invita à le suivre à travers les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle à manger où une table dressée pour 15 comportant de nombreux plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres les attendait. Dwalin ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils alors que le hobbit prenait la parole :

**\- Gandalf m'a prévenu que vous seriez assez nombreux. J'espère qu'il y aura suffisamment de nourriture. C'est une honte pour un hobbit si ses invités ne peuvent manger à leur faim.**

**\- Je pense que cela sera suffisant.** Dit simplement le nain tatoué en prenant place.

Sans attendre, il se fit un plaisir de goûter quelques plats. Des grognements de contentement s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Visiblement, il appréciait le repas. Lorsque la cloche s'agita à nouveau, le hobbit s'excusa auprès de son invité pour aller ouvrir au prochain nain qui, si ses souvenirs étaient justes, devait être Balin.

Lorsque Bilbo découvrit le vieux nain devant sa porte, il ne put empêcher un sourire, heureux de le revoir. Balin vit cela comme une invitation et s'inclina avec un sourire identique.

**\- Balin, pour vous servir.** Fit le nain à la longue barbe blanche.

**\- Bilbo Baggins, à votre service.** Répondit le Hobbit en lui rendant la politesse. **Je vous en prie, entrez.**

**\- Merci mon garçon.** Dit Balin en entrant dans le vestibule.

Bilbo le débarrassa de sa cape et l'invita à le suivre vers la salle à manger.

**\- Suis-je en retard ?** Demanda le nain alors qu'il traversait le couloir.

**\- Non, maitre Balin, ne vous en faites pas. Vous faites partie des premiers arrivés.**

**\- Tant mieux, tant mieux.** Répondit le plus âgé, rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, Balin fut impressionné par la quantité de nourriture déjà présente sur la table.

**\- Vous nous avez préparé un véritable festin, monsieur Baggins, mes compliments.**

**\- Ce n'est rien, les Hobbits apprécie beaucoup avoir des invités. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiné pour autant de monde. Ça m'a rappelé de vieux souvenirs.**

**\- Les Hobbit m'ont tout l'air d'être des personnes fortes accueillantes. Je suis navré, je ne connais pas grand-chose des gens de votre race.**

**\- Ne le soyez pas voyons, j'ai moi-même quelques lacunes sur les nains.**

**\- Par ma barbe.** Intervint soudainement Dwalin qui venait d'apercevoir son frère.

**\- Ooooh.** Sourit grandement le plus vieux.

Bilbo se retira pour laisser les deux frères se retrouver. Il l'ignorait la première fois mais cela faisait fort longtemps que Balin et Dwalin ne s'était vu. De toute façon, il devait se préparer. Il connaissait parfaitement les prochains nains à passer la porte. Il s'agissait de Fili et Kili.

La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, les deux héritiers se trouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans vie. Chacun avait protégé son frère d'une attaque mortelle en faisant barrage de son corps. Aucun ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre alors ils se sont tous les deux sacrifié si bien qu'aucun des deux nains n'avait survécu.

Bilbo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes lorsqu'il entendit la cloche. Il se posta devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Comme il s'y attendait, son cœur manqua un battement en voyant les deux frères devant lui. Si jeune, si insouciant, si plein de vie. Il se fit violence pour ne pas leur sauter dessus et les étouffer dans une étreinte désespéré. Au lieu de cela, il resta figé, les pieds clouer au sol alors que les deux princes se présentaient.

**\- Fili…**

**\- Et Kili…**

**\- Pour vous servir.** Achevèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Bilbo ravala un rire. Il était si mignon, si complémentaires, si vivant. Bon sang, il était vivant ! Le hobbit leur rendit leur politesse et les invita à entrer. Il récupéra les armes de Fili pour les poser avec les autres dans le coffre de sa mère. Kili avait visiblement lu la pancarte car il essuya ses bottes sur le paillasson. Bilbo les guida rapidement vers les autres nains. En apercevant son maitre d'arme, le sourire de Kili s'agrandit.

**\- Monsieur Dwalin.** Fit-il en s'approchant du garde.

Bilbo resta à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Il observait tendrement la petite troupe devant lui, en particulier Fili et Kili. Mais son regard s'obscurcit de tristesse. Ses amis étaient là, devant lui, mais ils ne se souvenaient pas de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, la clochette devant la porte sonna à nouveaux. Les pensées toujours un peu moroses, il ouvrit la porte sans vraiment faire attention. Il le regretta bien vite lorsque 7 nains lui tombèrent dessus. Il n'étouffa pas le cri de surprise qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il rencontra durement les dalles du vestibule.

Peu à peu, les nains se relevèrent les uns après les autres et libérèrent enfin le futur cambrioleur qui s'était sentis étouffé sous cette avalanche de nain. Ils se confondirent tous en excuses ce qui amusa grandement le semi-homme maintenant qu'il pouvait respirer.

**\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien.** Affirma Bilbo en souriant. **Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir.**

Chacun leur tour, ils se présentèrent avant de terminer par un « à votre service » prononcé à l'unisson. Le hobbit les invita à entrer et les nains rejoignirent leurs camarades dans la salle à manger, s'extasiant de la montagne de nourriture qui les attendait, bien qu'elle ait quelque peu diminuée sous l'assaut des quatre premiers arrivés. Le hobbit les regarda faire avec le sourire avant de se tourner vers Gandalf pour le saluer une nouvelle fois.

Le vieux magicien lui sourit avant de le suivre vers la salle à manger ou raisonnait déjà les rire des nains. Bilbo et Gandalf se joignirent à la joyeuse assemblée. Et même si la première fois, le hobbit était affliger devant le peu de manière des nains, il était aujourd'hui amusé par leur bêtises. Comme l'avait dit Gandalf, c'était une joyeuse assemblée lorsqu'on était habitué. Le repas terminé, la plus part des nains mirent la main à la pâte pour débarrasser et nettoyer la vaisselle tout en chantant une chanson, bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même que la première fois, le rythme était semblable et la mélodie très entraînante. Pendant ce temps, Bilbo parvint à attraper Gandalf pour demander plus d'explication sur la fameuse quête. Il n'avait pas envie de passer devant un idiot devant Thorin une fois de plus.

Thorin. Rien que que de penser à lui réchauffait le cœur du hobbit et le contractait douloureusement à la fois. Comment allait-il faire pour garder son calme face à lui ?

Il écouta distraitement les explications de Gandalf tout en simulant un air intéressé. Il connaissait déjà le but de la quête après tout. Il en connaissait même la fin… Du moins la fin d'origine. Il était hors de question que tout ce passe comme la première fois !

**\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?** Demanda le magicien, sortant Bilbo de ses pensées.

**\- Euh… Hmm…**

Bilbo était bien embêté. Une fois de plus, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées si bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Gandalf lui demandait. Par un heureux hasard et heureusement pour lui, trois coups puissants furent frappé à la porte. Pourquoi Thorin n'avait pas utilisé la cloche comme tout le monde, cela lui échappait. Mais peu importe.

**\- Il est là…** Dit le vieux magicien avec un air grave.

Le gris se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte comme s'il était chez lui. La maison était soudainement si silencieuse que tous purent entendre le bruit de la poigné lorsque Gandalf l'actionna pour ouvrir la porte.

**\- Gandalf.** Salua Thorin d'une voix incroyablement virile et beaucoup trop sensuelle pour notre pauvre hobbit qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Bilbo était caché derrière Bofur et tentait de se faire oublier. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'héritier de Durin. Pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt. Il le revoyait encore, sur le sol froid, agonisant et se vidant de son sang. Soufflant ses dernières paroles d'une voix presque éteinte. Paroles auxquelles Bilbo n'avait même pas répondu.

Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux mais il parvient à se reprendre. Non ! Il devait arrêter ça ! Il avait assez pleuré ! Il pouvait changer ! Il pouvait tout changer ! Il inspira profondément, chassa les dernière trace de larmes et s'avança vers Gandalf pour saluer son invité.

**\- Bilbo, permettez-moi de vous présenter le chef de cette compagnie. Thorin Oakenshield.** Présenta Gandalf.

Avant même que Thorin n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le hobbit se posta devant lui.

**\- Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir.**

La première fois, il ne s'était même pas présenté. Une impolitesse inacceptable pour un Hobbit. A sa décharge il n'attendait pas de nains, mais passons.

**\- Alors… c'est le Hobbit**. Souffla Thorin en lui tournant autour tel un prédateur.

Bilbo en frissonna, arrachant un léger sourire moqueur au roi, pensant qu'il s'agissait de peur alors qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose.

**\- Dites-moi, monsieur Baggins, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ?**

**\- Cela m'est arrivé.** Répondit le blond au grand étonnement de Gandalf.

**\- Hum… intéressant. La hache ou l'épée, quel arme préférez-vous ?**

**\- L'épée.** Fit Bilbo ce qui acheva d'étonnée le magicien. **Mais je me suis récemment découvert quelques facilités pour le lancer de couteaux.**

Thorin eut un sourire. Peut-être que ce Hobbit ne serait pas autant un boulet qu'il le pensait. Voyant que l'interrogatoire était terminé, il guida le chef des nains vers la salle à manger ou l'attendais divers plat garder pour lui. L'héritier de Durin haussa un sourcil, appréciant l'attention mais n'eut pas le temps d'étudier un peu plus son futur cambrioleur. Celui-ci s'excusa rapidement prétextant une raison qui ne fut entendu par personne et disparu dans la maison.

**\- Un peu étrange notre cambrioleur.** Souligna Thorin en regardant le couloir dans lequel Bilbo s'était échappé.

Le blond reprenait son souffle, dans l'abri réconfortant qu'était sa chambre. Il avait bien cru craquer et fondre en larme à plusieurs reprise ou pire se jeter sur Thorin pour l'étreindre. Si jamais il venait à faire une chose pareil, il n'était pas sûr que Gandalf soit capable de convaincre le roi de l'emmener avec eu. Il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises avant de rejoindre les 13 nains et le magicien qui squattait sa salle à manger.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Gandalf fut le premier à le remarquer.

**\- Ah ! Bilbo, mon cher ami.** **Nous aurions besoin d'un peu de clarté.**

**\- Bien sûr.** Sourit le hobbit.

Lorsqu'il ramena la chandelle demandé, Gandalf avait déjà déplié la fameuse carte de la montagne Solitaire.

**\- Oui ! Óin à interpréter les présages et les présages disent que le temps est venu !** S'exclama Glóin.

**\- Les corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne. Comme cela avait été prédit. Le règne de la bête va bientôt prendre fin. **Expliqua Óin.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et tenta de se remémorer les explications de Gandalf. Il était persuadé que le vieux magicien n'avait rien dit à propos de Smaug. Il soupira discrètement. Quel petit magicien manipulateur.

**\- Quel bête ?** Fit-il alors.

**\- Oh, c'est une allusion à Smaug le terrible. Première et principale calamité de notre air.** Lui indiqua Bofur.

**\- Hum… pardonnez-moi Gandalf mais je pense que vous avez omit de m'informer de ce léger détail…Et par léger détail j'entends : Le dragon.**

Le vieux magicien toussota un peu avant de porter l'attention de tous sur la carte éclairer par la lumière de la chandelle que Bilbo lui avait amenée plus tôt. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, le hobbit leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en attendait pas moins du magicien. Il ne communiquait certaines informations que si cela l'arrangeait.

**\- Ceci, mes amis, est une carte tracé par Thror lui-même…**

Mais Bilbo n'avait pas envie de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

**\- Attendez, si je rejoins votre quête… nous ne serons que 15 pour aller affronter un dragon ?** Demanda le blond bien qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Mais il avait envie d'embêter le magicien qui l'avait fait passer pour le pire des idiots la première fois. Son coté Took reprenait le dessus.

**\- J'n'ai pas peur de lui ! **S'exclama Ori. **Je me sens près ! Il va voir ce qu'est le fer des nains lorsqu'il l'aura dans l'trouffignon !**

Il fut vite obliger de s'assoir lorsque son frère ainé, Dori, le tira par la manche.

**\- Notre cambrioleur à raison.** Intervint Balin. **La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous. Et nous ne sommes que 13 nains, et pas les 13 meilleur… ni les plus intelligent.**

Un grand brouha accompagna les derniers mots du plus âgé. Bilbo décida d'intervenir. Il trouvait la situation assez drôle.

**\- Mais Gandalf est un magicien. Il a dû tuer… des centaines de dragons !**

Le magicien posa un regard noir sur le hobbit alors que celui-ci ne lui répondait que par un sourire innocent. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait à sa mère en tout point d'après Gandalf. Il reporta son attention sur l'assemblée lorsque les nains le harcelèrent de question et sur le nombre exacte de dragon qu'il avait tué.

**\- Hum…non… ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai …**

**\- Combien alors ?** Demanda Dori avec force.

Cette fois ci, Gandalf manqua de s'étouffer avec sa fumée, en particulier lorsque Thorin lança un regard lourd de sens sur lui. L'héritier de Durin avait bien envie de connaitre la réponse, lui aussi. Mais heureusement pour l'Istari. Les nains n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux. Certain disait que Gandalf n'en avait tué aucun, d'autre qu'il en avait tué une centaine. Une grande dispute éclata et ne fut interrompu que par l'intervention du chef de la compagnie qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce brouha monstrueux.

**\- Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne pensez-vous pas que d'autres les verront aussi ? Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis près de 60 ans. Certains tournent leur regard vars la montagne, s'interrogeant, pesant le pour et le contre. Les richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection. Resterons-nous en retrait, pendant que d'autre s'empare de ce qui nous reviens de droit ? Ou allons-nous saisir cette chance pour reprendre EREBOR !**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Thorin savait rassembler les troupes. Troupes qui acclamèrent leur roi. Mais Balin interrompit les réjouissances.

**\- Vous oubliez que la grande porte est condamnée. Nul ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.**

**\- Ceci, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. **Intervint Gandalf en dévoilant une clef de métal finement forgé.

Thorin fixa la clef quelques secondes, son visage exprimait une profonde surprise. Les souvenir assaillait ses pensées. Il revoyait son père protéger cette clef suite à la perte d'Erebor comme si il s'agissait du plus grand des trésors.

**\- Comment avez-vous eu ça ?** Demanda-t-il finalement sans quitter le petit objet des yeux.

**\- Elle m'a été confié par votre père, Thrain.** Expliqua le magicien. **Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous, maintenant.**

**\- Nous avons donc la clé d'une entré secrète qui permettrait d'entré dans Erebor. **Résuma Bilbo.

Gandalf hocha la tête avant de pointer un texte de runes sur la carte.

**\- Ces runes parle d'une porte dérobé menant aux salles inferieurs, trop petite pour que Smaug ai pu la connaitre. Mais encore faut-il la trouver. Les portes des nains sont invisible lorsqu'elle son close. **Soupira le vieil homme. **La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Mais je ne peux déchiffrer tous les indices. Cependant, d'autre en terre du milieu le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion. **

**\- Mais à quelle tache pensez-vous exactement ? **Demanda le hobbit.

**\- Dans les profondeurs d'Erebor se trouve une pierre d'une incroyable beauté. L'Arkenston. Cette pierre, entre les mains de Thorin, permettra de rassembler les 7 armées de nains présentes sur les Terres du Milieu. A l'aide de ses armé, nous pourrons vaincre le dragon Smaug et libéré Erebor.** Expliqua le magicien.

Le regard de Bilbo s'assombrit. L'Arkenston était peut être une pierre d'une grande beauté mais elle était surtout la pierre maudite qui avait conduit Thorin à la folie puis à la mort. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution.

**\- Donc il faut un cambrioleur.** Déduisit Ori.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le hobbit qui s'en sentit un peu gêné.

**\- Êtes-vous un cambrioleur monsieur Baggins ?** Demanda Dori.

**\- Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.** C'était faux, il se souvient encore parfaitement avoir volé le joyau du roi. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la rage, de la déception et du dégout présent dans les yeux de Thorin lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. **Mais les hobbit sont très doué pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Nous avons le pas léger comme un plume.**

**\- De plus.** Intervint Gandalf. **Alors que Smaug est habitué à l'odeur d'un nain, celui d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnu.**

**\- Balin, donne-lui le contrat.** Soupira Thorin.

Le nain n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le cambrioleur. Mais il devait faire confiance à Gandalf. Balin s'exécuta, expliquant au passage quelques points du contrat. Bilbo l'attrapa et le parcouru rapidement. Ce vieux contrat les rappelait beaucoup de souvenir… Il avait d'ailleurs celui de sa première chance dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Lorsqu'il termina sa lecture, il attrapa une plume et un encrier et imposa sa signature sur le bas de la page.

L'aventure pouvait recommencer !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Un départ déjà vécu

**Note début** : Attention ! Cette fanficion est une histoire mettant en scène des relations entre hommes (Bilbo/Thorin) et entre membres d'une même famille (Kili/Fili). Si vous n'aimez pas, n'appréciez pas ou tout simplement n'êtes pas intéressé par ce genre d'histoire, je vous invite à cesser votre lecture et partir à la recherche de fanfictions qui correspondraient plus à vos goûts. Rien ne m'appartient. The Hobbit (et plus généralement la Terre du milieu) est la propriété de Tolkien. Je n'ai aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit à publier cette fanfictions si ce n'est le plaisir de partager mon imagination. Sur cette note -pas vraiment intéressante-, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 - Un départ déjà vécu**

Le lendemain matin, Bilbo se réveilla bien plus tôt que d'habitude et avec en prime un énorme mal de tête. Il était déjà debout alors même que les premiers rayons du soleil n'avaient fait leur apparition. L'esprit embrumé et les membres un peu chancelant, il avança machinalement vers la cuisine où il se fit un thé bien chaud avec quelques plantes connu pour leurs efficacités contre les migraines. Après avoir bu quelques gorgé, il releva soudainement la tête de sa tasse et constata que des nains dormaient dans son salon.

Par Yavanna ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ?!

Son regard se posa sur les cadavres de bouteille de vins et les nombreuses choppes de bière. Il renifla discrètement sa chemise avant de froncer le nez de dégout. Il empestait l'alcool…enfin… ceci expliquait cela…

Après avoir pris un bain fort agréable qui acheva de le réveiller. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Inutile de retourner se coucher maintenant. Autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Comme préparer un copieux petit déjeuner.

Il savait que son prochain vrai repas ne serait pas avant longtemps. Il sortit tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Sa réserve n°3 étant complètement vide, il piocha dans la cinquième. Un peu hésitant au début, il décida de prendre presque tout ce qu'elle contenait. De toute façon, il ne reviendrait pas avant au moins deux ans et d'ici là tout aura pourri et même développer son propre écosystème. Il devrait d'ailleurs laisser une note à Drogo pour lui demander de se servir généreusement ou de donner la nourriture à ceux qui en auront besoin.

Faisant plusieurs allers-retours dans un silence approximatif qui fit grogner quelques nains, Bilbo entama la préparation du premier petit déjeuner. Il en profita pour s'en préparé un second qu'il emportera avant de partir. Les Hobbit mangeant habituellement sept repas par jour, il comptait bien le faire le plus longtemps possible avant d'en être incapable. Il devait récupérer ses kilos perdu. La vision de ses cotes lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir le déprimait.

La bonne odeur des pancakes qui finissait de cuire réveilla de nombreux nains qui, tel des automates, prirent le chemin de la salle à manger ou les attendait déjà beaucoup de nourriture. Des fruits frai, sec ou à coque, de la confiture, des viennoiseries maison, du pain, de la brioche, des œufs au plat ou brouiller, des saucisses, du bacon, du thé, du lait et toutes sortes de jus de fruits. Les nains salivaient simplement en regardant la table dressée pour eux. Ils étaient presque tous installer lorsque Bilbo arriva avec les derniers mets : Des crêpes et des pancakes. Il les déposa sur la table et à l'instant même où il s'installa à son tour, les nains se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

Le Hobbit sourit. La nourriture volait de toutes parts et les nains commençaient déjà à rire ou à se hurler dessus. Le bouquant réveilla les derniers levé soit Dwalin que Bilbo fut étonné de voir en forme. Au vu de la quantité d'alcool que le nain avait ingurgité, il aurait été près à parier sur le coma éthylique. Nori arriva derrière lui, un peu moins en forme. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait fait un concours de boisson avec le garde. Concours qu'il avait d'ailleurs totalement perdu. Le nain remercia Bilbo lorsque celui-ci lui tendit une tasse de thé contre les migraines. Balin et Thorin arrivèrent en même temps, et s'installèrent près du cambrioleur.

**\- C'est vous qui avez encore cuisiné tout cela ?** Demanda le nain aux cheveux blancs.

Buvant son thé, le hobbit ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

**\- Vous feriez une très bonne épouse.** Commenta simplement Balin.

Bilbo recracha une partie de son thé avant de tousser, ayant avalé de travers. Les autres nains l'avaient regardé s'étouffer avant de tous rugir de rire. Le hobbit replongea le nez dans sa tasse et décida de les ignorer. Du moins, il essaya. Le regard de Thorin ne cessait de lui bruler la nuque et il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs. Cela agaça profondément le roi qui grogna de mécontentement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce hobbit et il comptait bien trouver ce que s'était.

Le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite -en chanson s'il vous plait- les nains, le hobbit et le magicien se tenaient devant cul-de-sac.

**\- Donnez-lui un poney.** Déclara Thorin en désignant le cambrioleur.

**\- Oh, non, non, non. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, j'ai ma propre monture.** Protesta Bilbo.

En un instant, et avant même que les nains n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, il contourna sa maison et entra dans son jardin. Comme prévu, Myrtille était toujours là et l'attendait avec impatience. Il sella le poney et lui caressa l'encolure.

**\- On repart à l'aventure, ma belle.**

La ponette lui répondit d'un léger hennissement et d'un coup de tête qui fit rire Bilbo. Le hobbit monta à cheval avant de rejoindre les autres qui entamèrent leur chemin rapidement. Plusieurs Hobbits de Hobbiton saluèrent Bilbo sur le chemin.

**\- Ah, monsieur Baggins, bonjour **! S'écria l'un de ses nombreux voisins. **Où allez-vous ?**

**\- Bonjour, monsieur Wellber ! Je pars à l'aventure !**

**\- A l'aventure ?** Répéta le Hobbit étonné.

**\- Oui, oui. D'ailleurs, pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?**

**\- Bien sûr, monsieur Baggins.**

**\- Prévenez les Hobbit travaillant pour moi que j'ai confié mes terres à Drogo, mon cousin. Et dites à Lobelia Sackville-Baggins de ne pas s'approcher de ma maison.**

**\- Ce sera fait, monsieur Baggins.**

La compagnie s'éloigna enfin du village de hobbit. C'est finalement Ori qui posa la question que se posait de nombreux nains.

**\- Qui est Lobelia Sackville-Baggins… votre femme ?**

**\- Certainement pas !** Fit Bilbo, près à vomir. **C'est une petite vipère qui a bien trop de vue sur ma maison à mon goût. En plus, elle sent toujours le troll.**

Les nains qui avaient entendu la réponse du cambrioleur rirent de son dégout avant de reprendre leur route.

Contrairement à sa première aventure, Bilbo n'hésita pas à engager la conversation avec les nains qui l'entourait. La compagnie, qui était un peu dérouté face à ce Hobbit étrangement heureux de les accompagner vers une mort certaine, finit par se détendre et apprécier les conversations du semi-homme. Seul Thorin continuait de ruminer dans son coin. Il avait la nette impression que le Hobbit l'évitait comme la peste. Non pas que cela le chagrine, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement, mais il avait remarqué les regards en coin que lui lançait parfois le cambrioleur. Des regards remplis de regret, de peine et de douleur.

Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez ce maudit Hobbit ? Ce demandait-il souvent.

Au bout d'une semaine, le roi sans royaume décida finalement de confronter le cambrioleur. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Les autres nains avaient, eux aussi, remarqué cet étrange comportement de la part du Hobbit. Balin était même venu voir le chef de la compagnie pour vérifier que celui-ci n'ai rien fait contre le semi-homme. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs prodigieusement agacé. Évidement qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne parvenait même pas à lui adresser le moindre mot sans que celui-ci ne s'enfuie lâchement !

**\- Vous m'évitez.** Commença-t-il.

Par un hasard -tout à fait calculé par Thorin- ils étaient tous les deux seuls près d'un petit ruisseau. Les nains avait chargé Bilbo d'apporter de l'eau et l'héritier du trône en avait profité.

**\- N-non. **Répondis difficilement le Hobbit.

A peine eu-t-il croiser le regard du roi qu'il se détourna vers le cours d'eau pour lui tourner le dos. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Thorin, une image sanglante et parfaitement déplaisante s'imposait dans son esprit. Sa gorge se nouait, son cœur se serrait et les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il lui avait fallu presque trois jours pour Fili et Kili et il n'était amoureux ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

« _Et puis, c'est deux-là avait l'art et la manière de changer les pensée sombres de ceux qui les entouraient._ » Pensa le Hobbit avec un sourire en puisant de l'eau.

**\- Ce n'était pas une question.** Grogna Thorin. **Vous m'évitez.**

Bilbo se crispa. Thorin était visiblement assez remonté contre lui. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, trouver une excuse bancale mais plausible. Quelque chose comme « Vous êtes simplement impressionnant et je n'ose pas vous aborder » puis s'enfuir à toute jambe. Simple. Rapide. Plus ou moins efficace.

Mais non. Une fois de plus, sa gorge était nouée et aucun son n'en sortit.

**\- Si vous ne vouliez pas nous aider, il suffisait simplement de refuser.** Continua le nain. **Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous dès maintenant, nous ne sommes pas encore si loin de votre foyer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un poids regrettant sa décision.**

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le Hobbit. Alors que Thorin se détournait pour retourner auprès des autres, il sentit la poigne du cambrioleur l'en empêcher. Il lança un regard en arrière pour constater que Bilbo le retenait fermement et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur aventure, il ne détourna pas les yeux face aux orbes orageuses du roi.

**\- Non.** Dit-il fermement.

**\- Non ?** Répéta le nain.

**\- Non. Je ne partirais pas.** Affirma le cambrioleur. **J'irai jusqu'à Erebor, J'entrerais dans cette montagne, je prendrai l'Arkenston et je vous aiderais à retrouver votre foyer. J'irai même jusqu'à tuer ce foutu dragon s'il le fallait.**

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de ne pas savoir répondre. Evidemment, il était convaincu que le Hobbit soit incapable de tuer Smaug. Il fallait être sérieux, il était probablement incapable de tuer un lapin alors un dragon…

Non, ce qui l'empêchait de parler était la sincérité et l'écrasante détermination qui émanait du cambrioleur.

La poigne de Bilbo se fit moins forte, jusqu'à finalement disparaître. Mais le semi-homme ne détourna pas les yeux. Thorin ne répondis rien de plus et retourna auprès de ses compagnons sans un regard en arrière. Bien qu'il laissait le blond derrière lui, il gardait son image en tête. Que pouvait-il bien cacher pour avoir une telle volonté de les aider, eux, des nains parfaitement inconnus.

Suite à cette entrevue. Bilbo rassembla tous ses efforts pour agir normalement avec le roi. Il ne voulait pas que Thorin doute de son envie de participer à cette quête. Ni qu'il le haïsse…Par Eru, non. Cela le détruirait définitivement cette fois.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Mais lorsque Bilbo entendit pour la première fois depuis des mois les grognements des orques qui résonnait dans la forêt, tous les souvenirs de la guerre se rappelèrent à lui. Inconscient du malaise et même de la peur qui s'emparait du Hobbit, Fili et Kili le taquinèrent, énumérant toutes les horreurs commise par les affreuses créatures. Aucun des deux princes ne remarqua les blessures qu'ils rouvraient avec leur mauvaise blague. Le cambrioleur avait cessé de les écouter, assaillit par des pensées morbides. Les cris de souffrances des guerriers Elfes, Humains et Nains se battant pour leur vie résonnait dans ses oreilles. Sa vue s'obscurcissait de plus en plus pour laisser place aux souvenir sanglant de la bataille des cinq armées.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix dure de Thorin qu'il revint à lui.

**\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ?**

Bilbo se tourna vers les deux princes pour constater qu'il avait chacun baissé la tête face aux remontrances de leur oncle. Discrètement, avec le pas aussi léger qu'une plume, Bilbo s'éloigna. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et n'avait pas envie de parler des orques. Il s'éloigna de la compagnie pour trouver la présence réconfortante de sa ponette. La seule créature à partager son secret de seconde chance.

Tentant autant qu'il put d'ignorer l'histoire que contait Balin, il sortit une pomme de sa poche et l'offrit à sa plus fidèle amie.

**\- Hey, Myrtille.** Salua le semi-homme.

L'équidé se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de tête affectueux comme pour le réconforter ce qui fit sourire le Hobbit.

**\- Ouais, tu as raison.** Murmura-t-il. **Il faut que je surmonte ça ou je ne pourrais jamais les aider autant que je le voudrais.**

Quelques jours plus tard, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux. Bilbo n'en était pas vraiment dérangé. Il avait une étrange affection pour la pluie depuis son retour dans le passé bien qu'il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Les nains, en revanche, ne cessait de se plaindre et Dori demanda même à Gandalf si il pouvait faire quelque chose contre ce temps de chien.

**\- Il pleut, maitre Dori, et il pleuvra encore jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.** Affirma l'Istari. **Si vous voulez faire quelque chose contre cette pluie, il vous faudra un autre magicien.**

**\- Ça existe ?** Demanda Bilbo en dissimulant un sourire joueur. Il avait très envie d'embêter le magicien durant cette nouvelle aventure. Peut-être était-il vraiment rancunier finalement.

**\- Quoi dont, monsieur Baggins ?** Demanda Gandalf en se tournant vers lui.

**\- Des magiciens compétents.** Dit platement le Hobbit.

Il ne prit même plus la peine de dissimuler son sourire lorsque les ricanements de plusieurs nains lui parvinrent.

**\- Il existe d'autres magiciens si c'est là votre question**. Grogna le gris.

Encourager par les nains, Gandalf énuméra les cinq Istari qui vivait dans les terres du milieu. Quand bien même il ait oublié les noms des deux magiciens bleus. Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le nom de Radagast. Un grand magicien à sa manière selon Gandalf, un fou aux yeux du Hobbit.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru de nombreuses lieues que la pluie cessa enfin.

Lorsque la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield s'arrêta devant une vielle ferme délabrée, Bilbo frissonna d'horreur.

Bon sang ! Il n'avait établi aucun plan pour s'occuper des Trolls !

**P'tit note d'auteur** :

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Premièrement je voulais m'excuser pour l'attente incroyablement longue de ce chapitre. Je suis dans ma dernière année d'étude et le mémoire, les dossiers, les partiels, révisions et autres me prennent un temps monstrueux. J'ai donc décidé d'afficher sur mon profil les différents chapitres en cours et à quel point ils sont terminés. Je le mettrais à jour le plus souvent possible. Je ne pense pas réussir à être régulière dans mes postes mais vous pourrez au moins voir si les chapitre avance ou pas. Sur ceux, merci énormément pour vos review ou juste pour m'avoir lu. J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Des trolls jadis combattu

**Note début** : Attention ! Cette fanficion est une histoire mettant en scène des relations entre hommes (Bilbo/Thorin) et entre membres d'une même famille (Kili/Fili). Si vous n'aimez pas, n'appréciez pas ou tout simplement n'êtes pas intéressé par ce genre d'histoire, je vous invite à cesser votre lecture et partir à la recherche de fanfictions qui correspondraient plus à vos goûts. Rien ne m'appartient. The Hobbit (et plus généralement la Terre du milieu) est la propriété de Tolkien. Je n'ai aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit à publier cette fanfictions si ce n'est le plaisir de partager mon imagination. Sur cette note -pas vraiment intéressante-, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Note d'auteur** : Excusez-moi de cet énoooorme retard. Etant dans ma dernière année d'étude, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire mes histoires (mémoire, partiels etc...). Mais rassurez-vous, elles ne sont pas laissées à l'abandon.

**Chapitre 4 - Des Trolls jadis combattu**

Bilbo se creusait la tête depuis maintenant plus de 20 minutes. Il ne trouvait pas de solution aux trolls ! Il poussa un long et profond soupire qui attira l'attention de plusieurs nains. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour ne mettre en danger personne ? Certes la première fois, ils s'en étaient tous sorti plus ou moins indemne, bien qu'entièrement recouvert de morve de troll pour sa part, il en frissonna d'horreur : Eurk ! Pas deux fois !

Et puis de toute façon, pour espérer que les mêmes évènements se reproduisent, il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait fait et honnêtement, il avait effacé en partie cette aventure de sa mémoire. Un peu trop honteuse à son goût.

**\- Kili, Fili !** S'exclama Thorin. **Occupez-vous des poneys et surtout vous restez près d'eux !**

Bilbo releva la tête.

Non, non, non, non !

Bon, au moins, il avait encore le temps d'empêcher Gandalf de s'en aller. Fier de cette constatation, il voulut se diriger vers le magicien mais celui-ci passa devant lui comme une flèche, il semblait assez déterminé à se trouver ailleurs.

**\- Gandalf ! Ou allez-vous ?** Cria Bilbo.

**\- Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules ! **

**\- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas sérieusement de vous ?** Demanda Bilbo. Gandalf était au moins aussi fou que les autres, si ce n'est plus.

Le magicien ne fit que grogner avant de disparaitre à travers les arbres. Allons bon, le Hobbit venait de perdre sa dernière chance extérieur, il ne pouvait maintenant que compter sur lui-même.

**\- Je vais allez voir Fili et Kili.** Dit-il.

**\- Si tu attends une vingtaine de minutes tu pourras leur apporter leur repas.** Dit Bombur

**\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrais les chercher.**

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, le semi-homme s'éloigna vers l'endroit où les poneys étaient gardés.

La clairière était assez éloigner du camp de base ce qui expliquait pourquoi aucun nain n'avait entendu les trolls, en revanche, que faisaient Kili et Fili pour ne pas avoir remarqué la disparition de deux poneys ?

**\- Et une fois là-bas, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?** Chuchota le Hobbit pour lui-même.

Arrivé à destination, il compta rapidement les poneys. Ouf, ils étaient encore tous là. Mais où diable était passé Fili et Kili ?

Bilbo se balada un peu à travers les canassons avant de finalement les trouver. Et maintenant qu'il les voyait, il aurait préféré rester au camp avec les autres nains.

Les gémissements et soupirs de plaisir qu'il entendait depuis quelques secondes aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose.

Les deux nains, totalement débraillés pour l'un et complétement nu pour l'autre, était visiblement fort occupé. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien entendu du kidnapping de deux poneys.

Discrètement, Bilbo fit marche arrière, encore un peu pantois et oubliant totalement le but de sa venue. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, le Hobbit fit volteface et se hâta de retourner d'où il venait tout en s'efforçant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'assit près de Bombur, le regard un peu dans le vide.

**\- N'étais-tu pas partit voir nos deux princes ?** Demanda celui-ci.

**\- Non… non, j'ai… changé d'avis. Je vais attendre que les repas soient prêts.**

Le nain haussa un sourcil avant de décider qu'il ferait mieux de s'habituer aux bizarreries du semi-homme. Semi-homme qui resta vingt minutes à fixer les flammes inquiétant aux passages quelques nains. Ce n'est que lorsque Bombur lui tendit deux bols de soupe qu'il revint à lui.

**\- Soyez gentil et allez porter ça à nos deux gardes-poneys.** S'exclama joyeusement le nain.

Encore un peu absent. Il hocha la tête et s'entendit répondre un « oui, bien sûr ». Presque à reculons, il se dirigea vers la clairière, priant tous les Valars pour que Fili et Kili aient fini leurs affaires. Lorsqu'il arriva et vit les deux princes lui tournant le dos -habillé dieu merci- la vérité lui sauta au visage.

Il avait oublié le pourquoi il était venu les voir plus tôt que la première fois. Il avait oublié les Trolls.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde…

Bilbo allait céder à la panique lorsque les deux nains le remarquèrent.

**\- Monsieur Baggins** ! S'exclama Kili.

**\- Je vous apporte votre repas.** Souffla le Hobbit. **Il y a un problème ?**

Bien sûr, il posait la question mais connaissait très bien la réponse. Evidement qu'il y avait un problème ! Trois Trolls avaient kidnappé deux de leurs poneys !

**\- Hum…** Hésita Fili. **Pour tout vous dire...** **Il nous manque 2 poneys…**

« Oh, c'est surprenant. Si quelqu'un avait pu le savoir avant et faire quelque chose contre ça… Je suis le pire des idiots ! » Pensa ironiquement le semi-homme.

Il fallait réfléchir mieux que la première fois maintenant.

**\- Il faut prévenir Thorin.** Décida Bilbo.

**\- Non, non, non…** Répondit précipitamment le plus jeune nain. **Ce n'est qu'un léger contre temps. Inutile de mettre notre oncle au courant de ce léger -très léger- problème.**

**\- Si vous ne le faites pas, c'est moi qui le ferais. **Insista le Hobbit.

Les deux princes se regardèrent avant de se jeter sur le pauvre cambrioleur qui ne vit rien venir. Deux mains calleuses virent bâillonner sa bouche et il se sentit soulever et emmener un peu plus loin.

**\- Excusez-nous monsieur Baggins, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser faire ça. Notre oncle nous tuera.** Expliqua Kili.

**\- Oui, nous allons régler le problème tous les trois, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire.**

Oh si ! Il avait raison de s'en faire. Lorsque les nains le libérèrent enfin, il voulut protester de nouveau mais de profond martèlement sur le sol, semblable à des pas lourds, le stoppèrent dans sa démarche.

Trop tard.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils virent un Troll surgir juste devant eux. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le géant des montagnes n'avance sa main vers eux pour les saisir.

Fili et Kili parvint à l'esquiver mais ce ne fut pas le cas du hobbit qui se fit capturer sans plus de cérémonie.

« Bon sang ! » Pensa-t-il. « C'est encore pire que la première fois ! »

Fili et Kili tentèrent de l'aider, attaquant simultanément dans l'espoir de l'obliger à utiliser ses deux mains.

Etrangement, leur plan peu profond fonctionna. Afin de parer les coups -et au lieu d'utiliser le hobbit comme bouclier- le troll le relâcha et tenta d'attraper les deux princes qui l'attaquaient en poussant des grognements rageurs contre ces « sales petites bêtes »

Bilbo en profita pour dégainer sa petite lame elfique et la planter dans la jambe de la créature qui hurla de douleur. S'ils souhaitaient être discret. C'était foutu.

L'avantage et qu'avec un peu de chance, le cri attirait les nains qui n'était si loin de la clairière où ils se trouvaient.

Le semi-homme retira l'épée et la planta à nouveau, non s'en difficulté. Blessé et déséquilibré, le troll tomba au sol ce qui permit à Kili de lui enfoncer sa lame dans l'œil. Avec un frisson de dégout et une boule au ventre, Bilbo s'éloigna en titubant. Ils l'avaient fait… Ils étaient parvenus à abattre un troll…

Mais ce n'était pas fini.

**\- Mon instinct de hobbit m'indique que deux autres trolls ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**

Les deux princes le regardèrent étrangement avant de se lancer un regard de pure incompréhension.

**\- Je vous demande pardon ?** Fit Kili.

**\- Il y a encore deux autres trolls, préparez-vous !**

Et effectivement, alerté par le cri de leur frère, le reste de la fratrie de géant des montagnes ne tarda pas à arriver en courant. Hurlant leur frère disparu, ils n'hésitèrent pas à attaquer les trois responsables. Se battre contre deux trolls était bien plus difficile que contre un seul. De plus, la rage d'avoir perdu l'un des leurs avait comme augmenté leur force.

Fort heureusement pour eux, le reste des nains ne tardèrent pas à arriver, arme à la main et se jetèrent dans la bataille.

Pensant qu'il ne serait qu'un poids, Bilbo s'éloigna et se cacha discrètement parmi les buissons.

**\- Je ne vois rien**. Grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Avisant l'arbre à ses côtés, il fit appel à ses souvenirs d'enfance pour grimper sur l'une des branches. De là où il se trouvait, non seulement il était à l'abri mais il pouvait voir ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait pas être lâche mais il le voulait surtout pas être responsable de leur défaite en se faisant attraper. Pas encore. Les nains étaient habitué à se battre, ils s'en sortaient très bien sans lui.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que Fili soit attrapé par le plus vieux des trolls et menacé de mort pour forcer le reste de la compagnie à déposer les armes.

Voyant son neveu en difficulté, Thorin n'hésita pas un instant. Il jeta son arme au sol en grognant. Il trouverait une solution plus tard, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de sa famille.

**\- Vous avez tué notre frère ! Alors je vais tuer le vôtre !** Cria le troll satisfait et sur le point d'égorger le pauvre prince sous le regard horrifier des nains qui avait jeté leurs armes à la suite de leur roi.

**\- Fili !** S'écria l'autre prince, terrorisé en voyant l'arme du troll s'approcher dangereusement de son frère.

Mais Bilbo, toujours en hauteur, sauta de sa branche pour atterrir sur la nuque du monstre. D'un mouvement rapide dû à l'adrénaline et la peur qui coulait dans ses veines, il enfonça Sting dans le crâne du Troll qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quel genre de bête était venu se nicher sur sa tête. La lame lui traversa la tête. Fili tomba au sol, en un seul morceau et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu au dernier troll pour réaliser la mort d'un autre de ses frères, les nains avait récupérer leur armes.

Les trois trolls ne furent plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Bilbo ne s'entait plus ses membres. L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre et il se sentait assez mal, vidé de ses forces. Sting, dans sa main, était couverte de sang au même titre que ses mains.

Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

**\- Monsieur Baggins ?** Demanda un nain qui s'approchait de lui.

Couvertes de sang comme…

**\- Petit ? **Fit Balin.

Comme Thorin… lorsqu'il était mourant… Comme Fili et Kili lors de la bataille des cinq armées. Comme tous ceux qui y sont mort. Fili avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Son corps avait agi presque tout seul mais maintenant… ses mains était couvertes de sang… Encore. Le hobbit commençait à hyperventiler. La dernière fois que ses mains avait été couvertes de sang… il s'agissait de sang de Thorin. Mort.

**\- Bilbo !** Le secoua le roi.

Reprenant ses esprits, le semi-homme lâcha Sting et essuya distraitement ses mains dans un mouchoir présent dans sa poche en ravalant ses larmes et en se forçant au calme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

**\- Pardon… je… réfléchissais ?**

Evidemment, l'héritier de Durin n'en cru pas un mot et lui lança un regard qui fit bien comprendre au Hobbit qu'il l'avait à l'œil.

**\- Thorin.** Intervint Balin. **Que faisons-nous maintenant ?**

Avant même que le roi ne puisse répondre, c'est Bilbo qui prit la parole.

**\- Mon instinct de hobbit m'indique que les poneys disparu sont dans cette direction.**

**\- Pardon ?** S'étonna Balin.

**\- Que racontes-tu là ?** Demanda Dwalin de son accent si particulier.

**\- L'un d'entre vous y connaît quelque chose en instinct de hobbit ? Dit-il simplement.**

Au hochement de tête négatif de la plus part des nains, il continua.

**\- Et bah voilà. Allez suivez-moi, c'est part ici.**

Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent au camp des trolls ou une marmite poser dur un grand feu, débordait et avait une bien étrange odeur, fort désagréable. Les poneys, toujours en un seul morceau, se trouvait dans un petit parc construit grossièrement.

**\- Tadam.** Termina Bilbo sous le regard incompréhensif des différents nains.


End file.
